Hamburger obsession
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: ¿A qué tanto puede llegar la obsesión de Alfred por las hamburguesas? UsUk. Crack fic.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. No sé a quién pertenece McDonald's ni Burger King, pero tampoco son míos. No hago esto con fines publicitarios, de difamación ni de lucro, solo por diversión.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: ¿A qué tanto puede llegar la obsesión de Alfred por las hamburguesas? UsUk. Crack fic.

Agradecimientos: Solo quería agradecer a **HanaMasuku ** por ayudarme en la parte del lemon. ¡Gracias Julchi! (¿?)

**Hamburger obsession.**

Hola querido público, he venido a informarles que nos encontramos en el maravilloso Estados Unidos, más específicamente Washington DC, la casa blanca presidencial, en la que se encuentra el aún más maravilloso… ¡Alfred F. Jones! El súper genial increíbloso héroe americano y representante del hermoso país donde nos encontramos. Pero él no era hermoso, no, claro que no… ¡era increíblemente sexy! Con unos ojazos azules que derretirían a cualquiera, un cabello rubio brillante con un cachito anti gravitatorio muy tierno, una sonrisa de esas de comercial de dentífrico y un cuerpo…un cuerpo… Joder, voy a mojar el teclado de baba si sigo con esto. Confórmense con saber que era muy sensual y de maravillosa figura.

Pero, para decepción de muchas, ¡es gay! –chillidos de emoción- ok, quizás no tanta decepción considerando que para la mayoría del público aquí presente leyendo esto es fanática del yaoi, en especial con esta pareja que incluye a cierto americanito con un británico sexón.

Y justamente de ellos se trataba esta historia.

La pareja de Alfred se llamaba Arthur Kirkland, y era la representación de Inglaterra, o de Reino Unido en general, como quieran. Arthur también era sexy, ojos verdes, piel blanca, cabello rubio sensualmente despeinado, delgado, estatura mediana y con unas apretables nalgas. Pero tenía un defecto en su cara, y a ese defecto se le podían llamar "cejas", joder, ¡es que esas cosas eran casi más grandes que él! Y apuesto todo lo que quieran a que representan por lo menos tres ciudades enteras cada una, es que eran muy gigantes y… Bueno, de todos modos está sexy, pero debería ir a depilarse las cejas… O tal vez no, eso lo sabremos más adelante.

En fin, volviendo con el tema principal, en la casa blanca estaba esta maravillosa pareja. Inglaterra metido en un baño y Estados Unidos con ansiedad esperándolo afuera, el británico estaba temblando levemente y con un sudor frío recorriendo su cuello, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo ¡Era tan… era tan…! ¡Enfermo! Sí, esa era justamente la palabra que buscaba. Aquello que llevaba puesto era tan enfermo, y se arrepentiría por siempre por haber aceptado, aquel recuerdo le llevaría pesadillas en la noche. ¡Es que no lo podía creer! ¡E-estaba usando…!

De pronto unos golpes más o menos fuertes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, era el americano que ya no aguantaba las ganas de verlo y… "devorarlo" por decirlo de algún modo. Tuvo ganas de soltar una risita chillona de los nervios, aquel término era tan perfecto en esa situación…

— ¡Iggy~! ¡My love, ya sal! —exigía Alfred con una voz tan emocionada que sonaba como niño de cinco años que rogaba por caramelos.

El inglés no respondió, simplemente se volvió a mirar al espejo, dándose valor para enfrentar lo que había aceptado. Luego de unos segundos abrió la puerta, y frente a ésta estaba el siempre sonriente estadounidense, con su disfraz listo.

Estaba vestido de rey, o eso parecía, con una larga capa marrón rojizo de bordes afelpados, pantalón color crema, botas, mangas ligeramente abombadas y una corona… De cartón. Sí, como lo leen, en su cabeza llevaba una corona de cartón que rezaba "Burger King" con el logo en azul, amarillo y rojo. Además de que la parte posterior de la capa tenía las iniciales "BK" en blanco. Estaba disfrazado como la mascota del popular negocio de comida rápida.

Los ojos azules recorrieron la figura contraria con cierto toque de deseo que en verdad le asustaba a Arthur. Por lo menos el americano se veía bien a pesar de todo, él en cambio se sentía un verdadero payaso, y nunca de los nunca mejor dicho.

Inglaterra tenía el cabello tinturado de rojo -por suerte temporalmente-, la cara pintada de blanco y los labios junto con la nariz también de rojo. Llevaba un traje amarillo sin mangas que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, tanto calcetas como mangas de rayas, zapatos rojos y una "M" amarilla en el pecho y la espalda.

Sí, han leído correctamente, el orgulloso inglés-odia-comida-estadounidense se encontraba disfrazado de "Ronald McDonald", el popular payasito-mascota de la cadena de comida rápida "McDonald's". Y joder, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, o por lo menos le diera a su novio fetiches un poquito más normales… No podía ser algo como ser atado –como él- no, tenía que tener fetiche con comida rápida de mierda…

—My god…—interrumpió sus pensamientos el menor—you are… very sexy… I want eat you…—muy bien, eso oficialmente daba miedo… Se sintió temblar, ¿cómo carajo se podía excitar al verlo con un traje de payaso ridículo?

—Eres un maldito enfermo, Alfred…—gruñó el británico con los brazos cruzados, la situación se le hacía jodidamente inverosímil.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más se encontraba con el pesado cuerpo del americano sobre el propio, la diferencia de estatura era solo de dos pobres centímetros, sin embargo, el peso de Estados Unidos y su fuerza eran superiores.

Abrió la boca para reclamar, pero enseguida fue ocupada por una lengua que invitaba a la suya a iniciar una placentera danza en la que participó activamente. Apenas el aire se hizo necesario sus hambrientos labios se despegaron, sin embargo, la boca de Arthur volvió a ser invadida, esta vez por una tira de tela que le hacía de mordaza para que no pudiera hablar.

Quiso patalear, pero entonces una súbita oleada de placer le paralizó el cuerpo, era demasiado para él… Estados Unidos estaba con una mano tocando sus cejas…Su zona erógena –ya ven por qué dije que mejor no se las depilara- y con la otra anudaba con una agilidad maestra miles de cuerdas a su alrededor. No podía resistirlo, el fetiche de las ataduras era muy poderoso, la sensación de escozor por el trenzado de las cuerdas le excitaban a sobre manera, el americano lo sabía. Era más listo de lo que creían todos.

Y no terminaba ahí, ya después de casi arrastrarlo por los pasillos lo llevó hacia la cocina, levantándolo por debajo de los brazos y colocándolo en la mesa, ya tenía preparado un mantel con la temática del Mc Donal's, a un lado del inglés amarrado tenía mostaza, mayonesa, y demás aderezos, papas fritas a un lado y ¿No había hamburguesas? Alfred tramaba algo, el británico amarrado y amordazado intentaba ver por sobre la mesa lo que estaba haciendo el americano cerca de la cocina, sin éxito.

Alfred por su parte estaba entretenido decorando hamburguesas con salsa barbacoa, de esa oscura, a algunas les dibujaba caritas felices, a otras… cejas pobladas, parecía un niño pintando un lienzo con las manos, con aquella mirada que reflejaba el sueño cumplido, tal vez en lo más profundo Alfred siempre había querido tener a Ronald Mc Donal's sobre la mesa de su cocina, claro que nada superaba tener al inglés sobre la mesa de su cocina personificando a su ídolo.

Terminó, lentamente y con una bandeja en las manos se acercó al británico que parecía impaciente, aún después de la espera seguía sonrojado debajo del maquillaje pálido que cubría su rostro, aquel rubor se intensificó al nivel del rojo que cubría su boca cuando el americano comenzó a desvestirlo hábilmente sin desatar las cuerdas que lo amarraban, abrió aquel mameluco amarillo sin dificultad dejando su cuerpo al aire, empezó a colocar las hamburguesas en fila, desde el centro de su pecho hasta por debajo de su pelvis, cada una con algún dibujo extraño y hasta una que tenía sus cejas, Alfred, oh Alfred.

¿Qué cosas extrañas pasaban por su mente en aquel momento? Solo él lo sabía, los ojos opacos de deseo no dejaban de hacer gemir al inglés al comenzar a lamer su torso alrededor de aquel grasoso alimento de ambas cadenas de comida rápida. Suspiros llenos de placer llenaban la garganta del otro que aunque algo asustado no dejaba de disfrutar aquel momento con su pareja, que también a pesar de sus locuras y fetiches enfermo/infantiles no dejaba de ser su tierno y dulce americano que ahora demostraba sus intenciones más oscuras y lujuriosas.

Cuando terminó de ensalivar un recorrido de su torso llegó a la primer hamburguesa, de cuatro en total, esta por encima de su pecho, y comenzó a comerla mientras las manos que lo recorrían acariciaban su silueta, mas especifico la parte de las costillas, el americano conocía a la perfección aquellos puntos de presión que hacían enloquecer a su pareja, el oírlo gemir le decía que iba por buen camino, mientras devoraba la hamburguesa de a mordiscos hambrientos, terminó la primera. La segunda la mordió mientras acariciaba los pezones del inglés con sumo cuidado de buscar el punto perfecto en donde él se arqueaba y su rostro tomaba un rojo más que intenso, logrado. En la tercera hamburguesa, ya tenía al inglés completamente duro debajo del mameluco abierto, lo sentía en el pecho ya que se había colocado entre sus piernas para mayor comodidad, había aflojado la mordaza en su boca haciendo que el otro ya pudiera gemir con libertad, aquella dureza rozando su pecho hacía que él mismo también se endureciera con rapidez, además, difícil no hacerlo cuando se tiene a un sexy payasito excitado sobre la mesa y comes tu comida favorita sobre él, mientras gime y alaba tu nombre…

—Alfred… ah… ¡Ah!… more... —El americano lo calló con un beso corto mirándolo a los ojos, con murmurando ronco de deseo.

—Dime el rey… soy el Rey de las hamburguesas, the Burger King. —Finalizó con algo de alarde su "apodo", para él era fácil, después de todo era como cuando las demás parejas tenían fetiches tal vez un poco diferentes –más normales- pero a fin de cuentas, ahora quería que le dijera Burger King. Sus manos recorriendo la pelvis ajena hasta su miembro, dándole una veloz caricia, haciendo que el contrario soltara unos cuantos gemidos, cosa que le excitó aún más. Cerca de su entrada no hizo más que acariciar sus nalgas y luego abrirlas, introduciendo uno de sus dedos, moviéndolo lento por todo su interior, haciendo que el británico se retorciera, para él era toda una mezcla de sensaciones nuevas, un orgasmo a punto de salir por los movimientos del otro, un pequeño temor por cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas ya que no se podía considerar normal aquello que hacían, de igual manera el amor por la nación más joven le impedía pensar en algo que no fuera placer, su mente nublada por el deseo y aquellos dedos preparándole para lo que vendría prácticamente lo hacían temblar.

Por su parte el americano terminando de hacer esto dio el último mordisco a la tercera hamburguesa retiró los dedos y se acomodó en su entrada, listo para la penetración, con ambas manos sujetó las caderas del británico yaciendo debajo de él, preparado, dándole un vistazo al europeo que con la mirada le imploraba ser tomado, concediendo su deseo el americano dio un empujón dentro de él.

Arthur tembló con un gemido agudo y placentero ahogando varios suspiros que no salieron hasta el segundo empujón que logró penetrarlo por completo, luego de aquello un vaivén sin pausa hizo la mesa temblar, ambos cuerpos unidos por aquel amor deshacía el prejuicio del inglés por los disfraces, al final terminó siendo del mejor sexo que tuvo en su vida ya que como ese día nunca lo había visto, estaba excitado, parecía hipnotizado por la forma en cómo le miraba, con un deseo casi enfermo, todo por aquel disfraz extraño pero del cual al final no se quejaba, cuando las estocadas se hicieron más profundas no dudó en gritar su nombre, si decirle "Burger King" lo excitaba entonces se lo gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, dándole el gusto, viendo como el otro enloquecía de placer y el vaivén se volvía frenético, ambos enloquecidos ni notaron que la mesa y todo lo que había en ella temblaban, al punto de que nada además del inglés quedó, ni siquiera la cuarta hamburguesa, ahí comprendió, que más que sus fetiches lo que el americano quería era juntar sus adoraciones por él y su grasosa comida para conseguir la mezcla perfecta del orgasmo del más alto, sonaba extraño.

—Arthur… mmh… —Estados Unidos casi le gruñía, extraño que no lo llamara "Ronald" pero su primer y único amor siempre sería el británico. En las ultimas a punto de terminar aquel acto sexual sobre la mesa de la cocina le murmuró algunas roncas palabras de amor a las que el otro le contestó con gemidos y suspiros enamorados. Un grito ahogado de ambos escapó cuando el más alto se vino en el de cejas pobladas, terminando ambos exhaustos, jadeando sobre la mesa, pensando en si sería lo más loco que habían hecho alguna vez en su vida.

Alfred sonrió satisfecho mientras comenzaba a desatar todas las cuerdas sobre el cuerpo del mayor, había sido una gran experiencia, definitivamente merecía una segunda ronda.

Arthur frunció levemente el ceño con un notorio sonrojo, vale, había estado bastante bien, pero no pensaba decirlo. Miró las marcas de quemadura que le habían quedado por culpa de las cuerdas y el movimiento. Arrugó la nariz, su cuerpo olía a comida grasosa y seguramente se le había corrido la pintura de la cara.

—Voy a ir a ducharme—anunció con ganas de quitarse el tinte rojo del cabello—espero que cuando vuelva tengas todo limp-…—no pudo continuar porque enseguida el menor se había vuelto a posicionar sobre él con una extraña sonrisa.

—The King dice que te tienes que quedar para más diversión~—la sonrisa de pronto fue correspondida por el británico, al tiempo que este se acercaba a su cara con intenciones de besarlo.

—Pues…—susurro a pocos milímetros de sus labios—dile a "su majestad" que tendrá que esperar a la noche por más—luego de eso se escabulló por debajo, y antes de lo que canta un gallo estaba subiendo la escalera.

Estados Unidos solo soltó un gimoteo ante el deseo que seguía latente en su interior. Es que joder, Arthur estaba frente a él lleno de marcas, pedacitos de carne de hamburguesa en el pecho, vestido del payasito Ronald y con el mameluco abierto ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel como para decirle eso viéndose tan irresistible?

—Y por cierto—lo sacó de sus cavilaciones el "ex rubio temporalmente pelirrojo" (¿?) —me tardaré diez minutos en la ducha. Si para cuando baje tienes todo limpio…—se relame los labios seductoramente—puedo darte un adelanto—le guiñó el ojo y se rió internamente.

¿Qué adelanto pensaba darle? Pues un beso, claro. Pero el estadounidense no llegó a pensar en esa opción y tenía todo limpio en cinco minutos. ¿Cómo rayos podría haber imaginado Arthur que Alfred iría a la ducha a cobrar su premio?

**-Fin-**

Fic raro y un fail de final xD me pregunto cuántas llegarán hasta acá Uu coff coff, en fin -w- vengo a decir además que tengo ideas para dos crack fics más, así que prepárense xD (¿?)


End file.
